


La gelosia di Ash

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful man [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ash e Misty sono ormai adulti e una coppia da tanti anni, ma Ash continua a essere geloso.Una drabble su questa gelosia.





	La gelosia di Ash

**La gelosia di Ash** ****  
  


Misty si tolse il bastoncino che teneva lo chignon, facendo ricadere i suoi lunghi capelli arancioni sulle spalle.

“Quando hai quella faccia, sembri un Pikachù arrabbiato” disse. Si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del rossetto.

Ash chinò il capo, era seduto sulla poltrona e teneva un bicchiere in mano.

“Sei stata fino ad ora con Gary?” domandò. Nelle sue iridi si riflettevano le fiamme del camino. Misty avanzò verso di lui, raggiungendo il divano.

“Dovevamo solo mercanteggiare per un pokemon d’acqua particolarmente raro e costoso, ma a lui non sembro una ragazza degna delle sue attenzione” sussurrò.

Ash le afferrò il mento e la baciò.

“Non capisce niente” sibilò.

  
[110].


End file.
